Krídla balrogov
Pravdepodobne najdiskutovanejšia otázka v Tolkienovom diele 'Vzhľad a podstata balrogov' Balrogovia boli duchovia ohňa – vieme, že ich srdcia boli z ohňa a niesli aj ohnivé biče. Napriek tomu sa mohli zahaliť do temnoty a tieňa. Napríklad balrog, s ktorým bojoval Gandalf v Morii na začiatku nijak nenaznačil svoju plamennú podstatu (okrem plameňov šľahajúcich z jeho nozdier). ... a či mali balrogovia krídla Mali balrogovia krídla? Môže to znieť ako jednoduchá otázka no (ako to často býva v Tolkienových prácach) čím viac ju skúmame, tým je ťažšie ju zodpovedať. Tiež je to otázka, ktorá rozdeľuje Tolkienových horlivých fanúšikov do dvoch odlišných táborov – tí, ktorí veria že balrogovia mali krídla a tí, ktorí ich existenciu odmietajú. Je to tiež otázka, ktorá vzbudzuje veľký záujem - na túto tému sme dostali viac mailov, ako na ktorúkoľvek inú zo stránky. Podľa toho sme prepracovali a rozšírili túto sekciu aby sme sa znepokojujúcej otázke „balročích krídel“ venovali v dostatočných detailoch. Ak ste náhodný prehliadajúci alebo nemáte špeciálny záujem o krídla balrogov, potom v tomto článku pravdepodobne nájdete omnoho viac informácii ako potrebujete. Kedykoľvek s tým môžete „seknúť“ – tento článok je skutočne napísaný pre tých, ktorí majú vážny záujem o tému. Tento článok sa najlepšie možne snaží o zaujatie objektívneho pohľadu, no dosahuje pomerne definitívny záver (tak definitívny, ako dovoľujú dôkazy). Ak ste jedným z tých hlboko presvedčených v tejto otázke, potom je tu pomerne veľká šanca, že budete nesúhlasiť. To je samozrejme v poriadku – nikoho sa nesnažíme „prekonvertovať“ , no dúfame, že tu nájdete aspoň niečo zaujímavé. Rýchle odbočenie od témy: Čo je „tieň“? Skôr ako začneme, je dobré si ujasniť bežný mylný názor. V tejto debate sa vyskytujú mnohé zmienky o „tieni“ a mnohí čitatelia ich zrejme berú v ich modernom zmysle – to znamená oblasť temna spôsobená zablokovaním svetla. Toto však nie je presne ten zmysel, ktorý Tolkien zamýšľal. Tam, kde sa spomínajú balrogovia, ich „tieň“ nie je iba nedostatok svetla. Je to oblasť temnoty, ktorú si nesú so sebou. Aké sú jej presné vlastnosti je sporné, no je isté, že môže vytvárať rôzne tvary a tieto tieňotvary tvoria vlastne začiatok celej debaty. Podstata sporu Srdce debaty leží v Spoločenstve Prsteňa II 5, Lávka Khazad-dûm. Táto kapitola je výhradne o katastrofickom strete Spoločenstva s balrogom známym len ako Dúrinova zhuba, rovnakou bytosťou, ktorá pred storočiami vyhnala trpaslíkov z ich starobylého domova. Diskusiu spôsobujú dve konkrétne zmienky. Prvá opisuje balroga z Gandalfovho uhla pohľadu: (1)Jeho nepriateľ znova zastal, tvárou k nemu a tieň okolo neho sa roztiahol ako dve obrovské krídla. Spoločenstvo Prsteňa II 5, Lávka Khazad-dûm. Toto samo o sebe nie je sporné. Balrogov temný „tieň“ sa sformoval do tvaru pripomínajúceho krídla. Fakt, že je to „ako krídla“ znamená, že to nemôže opisovať skutočné krídla. Problém však začína pri inom odkaze, ktorý sa objavuje o dva odseky neskôr: (2)...náhle sa však napriamil do veľkej výšky a jeho krídla boli roztiahnuté od steny po stenu... Spoločenstvo Prsteňa II 5, Lávka Khazad-dûm. Toto sú pravdepodobne najdiskutovanejšie slová, ktoré kedy Tolkien napísal. Na prvý pohľad sa to môže zdať zvláštne, pretože väčšina ľudí súhlasí s tým, že vyhlásenie nie je nijak zvlášť nejednoznačné a že je pomerne jasné, čo znamená. Spor však začína so zaujímavým faktom – ako optická ilúzia. Táto citácia má dve jasné interpretácie. Čokoľvek si myslíte že znamená a akokoľvek ste si istí, je mnoho ľudí, ktorí to vidia inak. Pre jednu skupinu čitateľov „jeho krídla boli roztiahnuté od steny po stenu “(2) odkazuje na predchádzajúce „a tieň okolo neho sa roztiahol ako dve obrovské krídla.“ (1) . Pre nich je to len posilňuje predchádzajúce vyhlásenie a nehovorí to nič o žiadnom inom druhu krídel. Pre druhú stranu však „jeho krídla boli roztiahnuté“ (2) vôbec nie je spojené s predošlým vyhlásením. Namiesto toho je to odlišné poukázanie na skutočné, fyzické krídla barlogov. Debata sa normálne zameriava na argumentovanie o tom, ktorá z týchto dvoch zjavných interpretácií je tá správna, hoci je pravdepodobné, že ani jedna z nich nie je vyslovene správna. To, ako čítate pasáž totiž závisí od toho, ako už predpokladáte, že balrog vyzeral. V tomto bode sa nesnažíme vytvoriť žiadne konkrétne závery, len sa snažíme ukázať, že štruktúra vety ponesie obe interpretácie. Jeden spôsob ako to dosiahnuť je nahradiť sporné „krídla“ termínmi, ktoré majú istejší status. Začnime „rukami“. Nie je žiadnych pochýb, že balrogovia mali ruky. Je to tak očividné, že je dokonca čudné to spomínať. Teraz si predstavte, že Tolkien napísal „tieň okolo neho sa roztiahol ako dve obrovské ruky“. Stále je to očividne prirovnanie rovnako, ako v pôvodnom texte (1). Ak je to krátko nato nasledované „jeho ruky boli roztiahnuté“ tak vyzerá prirodzené čítať túto druhú zmienku akoby šlo o jeho skutočné ruky, nie jeho tieňové ruky, hoci nám práve bolo povedané, že mal „ruky“ z tieňa. Takto text vidí pro-krídlová frakcia pretože predpokladá, že balrogovia mali skútočné krídla rovnako neodškriepiteľne, ako mali ruky. Môžeme nasimulovať alternatívny pohľad s „chápadlami“. Nie je absolútne žiadny dôkaz existencie chápadiel u balrogov a môžeme bezpečne predpokladať, že netvorili žiadnu časť ich anatómie. Takže „tieň okolo neho sa roztiahol ako dve obrovské chápadlá“ znova bez problémov pochopíme ako prirovnanie. Ak by však teraz nasledovalo „jeho chápadlá boli roztiahnuté“ tak prirodzená interpretácia je mierne odlišná. S istotou vieme, že u balrogov nie sú žiadne „reálne“ chápadlá, takže vyhlásenie pomerne jasne odkazuje na predchádzajúce prirovnanie: „chápadlá tieňa“. Toto je pozícia anti-krídlovej frakcie: pretože predpokladajú, že balrogovia nemajú žiadne reálne krídla, prirodzene vnímajú „jeho krídla“ ako rozvitie predchádzajúcej pasáže. Nemusíte súhlasiť s oboma interpretáciami, no je vysoko pravdepodobné, že súhlasíte s tou, o ktorej predpokladáte, že je správna. To je to o čom sa tu hádame – že interpretácia záleží od vlastného predpokladu o krídlach balrogov, či už ste za alebo proti. Keďže to vyzerá tak, že v štruktúre samotnej vety nie je nič rozhodujúce, tak argumenty založené na týchto pasážach sa musia opakovať. Na jednej strane: „''Predpokladáme'', že balrogovia mali skutočné krídla, preto pasáž musí byť braná doslovne, takže balrogovia mali skutočné krídla.“ Na druhej strane: „''Predpokladáme'', že balrogovia nemali skutočné krídla, preto pasáž musí byť braná obrazne, takže balrogovia nemali skutočné krídla.“ Takže pokiaľ rozoberáme túto pasáž, čokoľvek čo predpokladáte o krídlach balrogov sa nevyhnutne ukáže ako pravda. To nám moc nepomôže no našťastie „jeho krídla boli roztiahnuté od steny po stenu “(2) nie je jediný dôkaz, ktorý treba zvážiť. Poďme sa pozrieť na zvyšné okolnosti pre a proti krídlam balrogov. 'Okolnosti hovoriace pre krídla balrogov' Keď sme si ujasnili, že „jeho krídla boli roztiahnuté od steny po stenu “(2) nemôže byť v skutočnosti použité ako argument pre (alebo proti) reálnym krídlam, môžeme sa posunúť a pozrieť sa na to, aké dôkazy môžu byť použité. Argument prvý: Jeho krídla boli roztiahnuté od steny po stenu Pre debatu je charakteristické, že táto pasáž sa veľmi často objavuje v pro-krídlových argumentoch bez ohľadu na použité protiargumenty. Je teda fér ju ešte raz krátko prevetrať predtým, ako sa pohneme ďalej. Tí, ktorí ju predkladajú ako dôkaz ju považujú za jednoznačne doslovnú a inak neinterpretovateľnú. Vyzerá to však, že táto pozícia pri starostlivom preskúmavaní neobstojí. Nie je napríklad jasné, ako môže byť pasáž, ktorá bola roky objektom diskusie, jednoznačná. Ešte zaujímavejšia je požiadavka že musí byť mienená doslovne. Toto by dajme tomu znamenalo, že Tolkien mal napísať „jeho krídla z tieňa boli roztiahnuté...“ alebo niečo podobné ak je to to, čo myslel. Avšak, zvážte nasledovné: (3) Gandalf zletel dole schodmi a spadol na zem v strede Spoločenstva. Spoločenstvo Prsteňa II 5 Lávka Khazad-dûm Toto sa objavuje len niekoľko strán pred Gandalfovým stretnutím s balrogom a opisuje to ako bol Gandalf zhodený alebo zrazený dole schodmi silou zhora. Toto je metafora: nikto nemôže tvrdiť, že Gandalf skutočne „letel“. Text však nehovorí že „Gandalf akoby zletel“, hovorí jasne že „zletel“. Tí, ktorí trvajú na doslovnom výklade jednej pasáže musia tiež logicky trvať aj na doslovnom výklade tejto pasáže. Jediný logický záver je teda ten, že ak „jeho krídla boli roztiahnuté“ (2) dokazuje, že balrogovia mali skutočné krídla, tak „Gandalf zletel dole schodmi“ (3) dokazuje, že Gandalf nielen že vedel lietať, ale vybral si ten moment, aby túto svoju schopnosť predviedol. Dodatok Odkedy bol tento článok vytvorený, vyskytol sa odkaz, ktorý má veľmi jasný súvis s diskusiou. Text v otázke sa objavuje v Malberthovom proroctve o Cestách mŕtvych, v ktorom predpovedá veľkú temnotu, ktorú Hora Osudu chrlila naprieč západnými územiami v dňoch pred Bitkou o Pellenor. „Cez územia leží dlhý tieň, západne siahajúce krídla temnoty“ Návrat Kráľa V 2 Prechod Šedej spoločnosti Nie je samozrejme pochýb, že by toto bolo myslené doslovne (ak by to bolo, museli by sme si predstaviť Horu Osudu s gigantickými krídlami dlhými stovky míľ)! Môžeme teda vidieť, že Tolkien nielen s obľubou používal „krídla“ v metaforickom zmysle ale tiež že túto metaforu výslovne spájal s myšlienkou tieňa. Toto nado všetku pochybnosť dokazuje, že myšlienka „krídiel z tieňa“ nemá byť braná doslovne. Vďaka patrí ostrozrakému čitateľovi R. Darren Brewerovi za poukázanie na tento odkaz. Argument druhý: V letku Ak si odmyslíme veľkosť debaty, potom môže byť prekvapujúce, že „jeho krídla boli roztiahnuté“ (2) je jediný naozaj záväzný dôkaz pre krídla balrogov, hoci v Histórii Stredozeme je pasáž, ktorá je často predkladaná ako podporný dôkaz. Tu je: (4) „Okamžite povstali , v letku prešli Hithlum a do Lammothu dorazili ako ohnivá búrka.“ História Stredozeme, Zväzok X (Morgothov prsteň), neskôr Quenta Silmarilion: Ulúpenie Silmarilov „Oni“ sú balrogovia, ktorí sa ponáhľali zachrániť Morgotha pred Ungoliant okamžite po jeho návrate do Stredozeme. Tento text sa však neobjavuje v publikovanom Silmarilione: patrí do nepublikovanej verzie o ktorej sa hovorí, že je v záväznosti nadradená pred publikovanému vydaníu. Aby sme sa vyhli zbytočným diskusiám o záväznosti a nadradenosti tak budeme pre účely tejto debaty predpokladať, že nadradená je. Bez ohľadu na jej záväznosť, nie je isté, akým spôsobom toto niečo „dokazuje“ – „v letku“ je nezvratne len metafora pre „veľmi rýchlo“. Avšak vyzerá to tak, že panuje nesúhlas o metaforickom význame tejto frázy, takže na moment požiadame o radu slovník: (5) metafora pod.m. je aplikácia mena, opisného termínu alebo slova na vec alebo činnosť, na ktorú je obrazne, no nie doslovne aplikovateľná. Stručný oxfordský slovník súčasnej angličtiny Inými slovami – pokiaľ „rýchlosť“ nemá reálne krídla (ktoré skutočne nemá), dovtedy je „v letku“ metafora. Rovnako ako predtým, môžeme objasniť štruktúru vety vylúčením balrogov (o ktorých tu diskutujeme) a nahradiť ich jednoznačnejšími termínmi. Najskôr si predstavte, že odsek nie je o balrogoch, ale o orloch (o ktorých vieme, že mali krídla a vedeli lietať). Je bez debaty, že „(orly) v letku prešli Hithlum“ dáva perfektný zmysel. Na druhú stranu, nahradíme orly niečím, čo nemá krídla a s určitosťou nevie lietať – napríklad jazdci na koňoch, čo vyústi do „(jazdci na koňoch) v letku prešli Hithlum“. Možno je to trochu poetickejšie, no určite to nie je nezmysel. Toto je ďalší prípad, kde spor slúži len na zvýraznenie čitateľovho predpokladu. Ak už veríte v existenciu krídel balrogov, potom „v letku“ môže pôsobiť ako odkaz na ne, no v skutočnosti nie je nič, čo by si to vyžadovalo. ''Zhrnutie Jediným pozitívom argumentov v prospech krídiel balrogov je ich krátkosť. V podstate, ''„jeho krídla boli roztiahnuté od steny po stenu“ (2) a „v letku“ (4) je možné interpretovať ako doslovný odkaz na skutočné krídla. Ako sme sa však snažili ukázať, na takéto rozhodnutie nie je žiadna objektívna potreba. Pro-krídelná interpretácia funguje vtedy a iba vtedy, ak už predpokladáte, že krídla balrogov existujú. ''Okolnosti hovoriace proti krídlam balrogov Ak tu nie je žiadny nevyvrátiteľný dôkaz pre krídla balrogov, potom je dôležité si uvedomiť, že tu tiež nie je žiadny nevyvrátiteľný dôkaz proti nim. Namiesto toho je argumentácia proti nim založená na rade námietok: odkazy, ktoré očividne odporujú myšlienke krídel balrogov. Spomedzi nich sú tu 2 najsilnejšie ako príklad. Námietka prvá: Balrogovia nelietajú Nikde v Tolkienovej tvorbe nie je balrog opísaný ako letí. Dokonca aj v situáciách, kedy by bola obrovská výhoda vzniesť sa do vzduchu ostávajú balrogovia pripútaní k zemi. Na ilustráciu, predstavte si Gandalfov stret s Dúrinovou zhubou. Tento balrog čelí dvom prekážkam – ohnivej pukline a následne priepasti preklenutej úzkym mostom. Pre okrídleného tvora by nepredstavovali žiadny problém. Balrogove reakcie sú však poučné. (6) „Potom v chvate preskočil cez puklinu“ ''Spoločenstvo Prsteňa II 5 Lávka Khazad-dûm … a potom „Pomaly vykročil na most “ Spoločenstvo Prsteňa II 5 Lávka Khazad-dûm Neskôr sa ten istý balrog ocitne na vrchole kopca bojujúc o svoj život. Podľa Gandalfovej správy o incidente: (7) „Zvrhol som svojho protivníka a on spadol z výšky a rozboril bok hory, kde sa dotĺkol na smrť“ Dve veže III 5 Biely jazdec Ak by vedel lietať, balrog by sa mohol jednoducho zachrániť. Miesto toho sa však zrúti do záhuby. Dúrinova zhuba však aj tak nie je jediný nelietavý balrog: (8) „Mnoho piesní sa spievalo o dueli Glorfindela s balrogom na vrchole skaly v tých výšinách a obaja sa zrútili do záhuby v priepasti“. Quenta Silmarillion 23 O Tuorovi a Páde Gondolinu Očividná otázka je: ak balrogovia mali skutočné krídla, prečo ich nepoužívali? Sú dva protiargumenty: Často sa tvrdí, že „v letku“ (4) je unikátny prípad, kde balrogovia sú opísaní ako letiaci. Tento bod sme už zvážili a tu sa ním nebudeme zdržiavať. V každom prípade, bežnejší protiargument je, že balrogom bolo nejakým spôsobom zabránené, aby použili krídla. Z tohto pohľadu, Dúrinova zhuba nepreskakuje puklinu a nejde po moste preto, lebo nemá krídla, ale preto, lebo jeho krídla sú tak obrovské, že boli obmedzené a nepoužiteľné. Proti dvom prípadom, keď sa balrogovia zrútili z vrcholov kopcov sa namieta, že boli vyčerpaní z boja prípadne že ich krídla boli nejakým spôsobom poškodené. Niekedy sa namieta, že balrogovia mali reálne krídla, no nevedeli ich použiť, prípadne že dokázali preplachtiť iba krátke vzdialenosti miesto toho, aby skutočne leteli. Protiargument má mnoho podôb, no jedna vec sa nemení – znova predpokladá, že balrogovia mali krídla. Samozrejme, neschopnosť balrogov lietať má omnoho jednoduchšie vysvetlenie. Ak súhlasíme s názorom, že balrogovia krídla nemali, potom celý problém zmizne. Námietka druhá: Otázka veľkosti Aký veľký je balrog? Ak budeme nasledovať pro-krídlovú stranu debaty a pripustíme, že mali reálne krídla, je možné prísť na aspoň minimálne hodnoty. To je možné vďaka klasickému „jeho krídla boli roztiahnuté od steny po stenu“ (2) čo znamená, že rozpätie jeho krídel musí byť minimálne šírky sály, v ktorej stál. Čo však vieme o hale samotnej? (9) „Pred nimi bola ďalšia rozsiahla sála. Bola omnoho honosnejšia a dlhšia ako tá, v ktorej spali.“ (10) „Otočil sa vľavo a trielil po hladkej podlahe sály. Vzdialenosť bola omnoho väčšia ako vyzerala. “ (11) „úzky kamenný most bez obrubníka alebo zábradlia preklenoval priepasť jediným oblúkom dlhým 50 stôp.“ Všetky zo Spoločenstvo Prsteňa II 5 Lávka Khazad-dûm Sála je obrovská. Ak je priepasť 50 stôp široká, potom celá sála musí byť minimálne niekoľko sto stôp dlhá. „Priepasť“ je podľa definície dlhšia ako širšia a dĺžka priepasti definuje šírku sály. Takže môžeme odvodiť pomerne spoľahlivú minimálnu šírku niekde medzi 75 a 100 stopami. Toto je podporené textom, ktorý hovorí, že sála bola tak široká, že v strede potrebovala stĺpy na podporu strechy. (12) „Stredom sa tiahol dvojitý rad vysokých stĺpov, ktoré vyzerali ako kmene mocných stromov, ktorých konáre držali strechu...“ Spoločenstvo Prsteňa II 5 Lávka Khazad-dûm Ak by krídla balrogov boli skutočné a boli skutočne „roztiahnuté od steny po stenu“ (2), ich minimálne rozpätie sa tiež blíži niekam ku 100 stopám. Toto nám dáva balroga veľkosti domu a pamätajte, že toto sú stále minimálne hodnoty – môže byť ešte väčší. Mnohí toto akceptujú bez problémov – idea gigantického balroga je pomerne bežná a je často zobrazovaný viac ako 30 stôp vysoký čo súhlasí s týmito odhadmi. Toto je dôležitý bod a preto ho zdôrazníme. Ak by krídla balrogov boli skutočné potom nevyhnutne vychádza, že to musí byť obrovský tvor s rozpätím malého lietadla. Námietka, ktorá v tomto vyvstáva je pomerne podstatná: je veľmi ťažko vysvetliť, ako toto monštrum žilo viac ako tisíc rokov v podzemnom meste navrhnutom pre trpaslíkov. Ako špecifický dôkaz vezmite do úvahy komnatu Mazarbul, ktorá sa objavuje tesne pred stretom Spoločenstva s balrogom. O tejto miestnosti je mnoho textovej evidencie, napríklad: (13) „... orkovia jeden po druhom skákali do komnaty.“ Spoločenstvo Prsteňa II 5 Lávka Khazad-dûm ... a o chvíľu neskôr sa... (14) „nahromadili vo dverách“ Spoločenstvo Prsteňa II 5 Lávka Khazad-dûm Toto je očividne pomerne úzky otvor. Avšak, balrogovi sa nejako podarí nasledovať orkov do komnaty skrz tento vchod. Ak by bol balrog taký veľký, ako sme si práve povedali, potom by pre neho nebolo možné použiť tento úzky vchod. Logika nepustí – musíme zmenšiť balroga aby sme ho dostali cez dvere. Stále môže byť „veľkej výšky“ (2) '' – povedzme 10 stôp alebo tak, no reálne nemôže byť omnoho väčší. Táto myšlienka je do veľkej miery podporená opisom z Histórie Stredozeme: (15) „(balrog) vykročil k pukline, nie vyšší ako človek, no aj tak to vyzeralo, že pred ním ide strach“ ''História Stredozeme, Zväzok VII (Zrada Isengardu), X Bane Moria II: Most Toto je zavrhnutý koncept, takže to nemôže byť predkladané ako akýkoľvek dôkaz. Napriek tomu to však poskytuje istý pohľad na to, akú mierku mal asi Tolkien na mysli pre balrogov. Tiež je to spojené s faktom, že musel „skákať“ (6) ponad prasklinu a že stúpil na most (7) tak úzky, že trpaslíci ho mohli prechádzať jeden za druhým. Toto sú akcie tvora viac-menej ľudskej veľkosti, nie obra. Otázka veľkosti je vážna námietka voči reálnym krídlam balrogov. Ak „jeho krídla boli roztiahnuté od steny po stenu “ (2) doslova odkazuje na skutočné krídla, potom balrog musel byť obrovský. Napriek tomu, aby sa mohol dostať do Komnaty Mazarbul nemohol byť obrovský. Ak balrog nie je obrovský, potom „jeho krídla boli roztiahnuté od steny po stenu“ (2) sa nemôže vzťahovať na skutočné krídla. Pre anti-krídlovú frakciu je toto pravdepodobne najbližšie k „dôkazu“. ''Zhrnutie Toto určite nie sú jediné námietky proti krídlam balrogov, no určite sú asi najsilnejšie. Ostatné sú povahou nepriame a diskusiu veľmi neposúvajú (napríklad ''„predstavte si tvora s obrovskými krídlami, doširoka roztiahnutými ako sa snaží ovládnuť víriaci plamenný bič“). Dve hlavné námietky sú však veľmi vážne. Prečo balrogovia nepoužívali svoje krídla, ak ich mali? Ako sa dvojnásobne veľký balrog dostal cez vchod pre tvorov veľkosti orka? Tieto nepríjemné otázky vyvstávajú len vtedy, ak balrogovia mali reálne krídla – ak predpokladáme, že krídla nemali, je jednoduché uniknúť týmto nezrovnalostiam. Je pravdepodobne fér povedať, že nie je žiadny nezvratný dôkaz toho, že balrogovia mali skutočné krídla a že proti ich existencii existujú minimálne dve silné námietky. V súčasnom stave to vyzerá tak, že váha dôkazov pomerne ťažko leží na strane odporcov krídel. „Váha dôkazov“ však nie je dôkaz – vždy je tu priestor na výskum a nový výklad. Kdekoľvek dôkazy klamú, faktom zostáva, že nikto nevie, aká je odpoveď. Len Tolkien samotný nám mohol povedať a on na túto tému nikdy nespravil žiadne definitívne vyhlásenie. Zdá sa teda vhodné skončiť s najúplnejším opisom, aký poskytol: (16) „Čo to bolo nebolo vidieť: bolo to ako veľký tieň, v strede ktorého bola tmavá postava ľudského tvaru, možno vyššia. A zdalo sa, že v nej je moc a strach a že idú pred ňou.“ Spoločenstvo Prsteňa II 5 Lávka Khazad-dûm Zdroj http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/b/balrogs.html ] Category:Artefakty Category:Maiar Category:Zloduchovia